Green eyes
by JemiCloisFan
Summary: In this fic what happened after 6x17 never took place. Bonnie came back for Kai in the 1903 prison world. They call it a truce and become friends. But when Kai gets a girlfriend, Bonnie starts oozing green!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After Bonnie left him in the 1903 prison world, she started to feel guilty. It wasn't like her to be revengeful even though she told him she changed. She let anger get the best of her. She swallowed her pride and went to save him from the heretics. They had drank a huge amount of his blood and she needed to heal him. When they went back into the real world, he was really pissed at her and she understood that. He kept his distance for a few days and she couldn't imagine what kind of revenge he was plotting. When he came to her, she thought she was prepared for anything. What came out of his mouth wasn't spells or cursing words, he was actually coming up with a truce. 'I stabbed you, you stabbed me. Think we're even now'. She agreed because she was tired of her life being a never ending drama. Things were fine after that. Time passed and they became friends. Finals came and she studied really hard. Since she died twice, she had to ask her vampire friends to compel a few people to make them think she didn't miss any classes. Kai pointed out that she could have also ask for them to compel them to simply make her pass. Less work. She told him that she wanted to do this as fair and square as possible. This was what she did and it was a success. Now it was summer and the three girls went back in Mystic Falls. The sun was shining and they were at a table outside of the famous Mystic grill.

Caroline : **she sighed dramatically** When I think we could be anywhere in the world and we're here.

Elena : It's not that bad.

Caroline : But we're badasses. We should be in a hot sunny beach taking a sunbath and checking out guys. Right, Bonnie ?

The young witch wasn't listening. She was looking at something on the other side of the street. They followed her gaze. Kai was laughing and kissing a girl.

Flashback, 3 weeks ago

Bonnie : Finish the damn spell !

Kai was chanting in latin. The young girl was holding an open box. They were trying to put a ghost in it but the thing was resisting. A strong wind was blowing around them. The ghost was half in the box but the other half was getting away. Bonnie was holding on the box the best she couldbut her feet were sliding slowly on the floor. Kai finished the spell and got up. He went to Bonnie and put himself behind her. He placed his hands over hers adding his strenght and energy. The ghost let out a cry and got trapped into the box. The wind stopped as quickly as it came. They breathed slowly.

Kai : **he pulled away from her** That was awesome !

Bonnie : **she giggled** Yeah.

Kai : Well, you can tell Matt his house is not haunted anymore. Gotta go.

Bonnie : What's the rush ? You got a hot date or something ?

Kai : As a matter of fact, I do. Her name is Kate.

Bonnie : Oh.

Kai : See ya **he left**

She didn't know what was that feeling in her stomach.

End of the flashback

Elena : **softly** You should tell him you want to be more than friends.

Bonnie : What ?

Caroline : It's pretty obvious you want him.

Bonnie : No.

Caroline : That reminds me of what happened between me and Tyler. I helped him out and we hung out all summer long. Then a girl came in and made me realize what I really wanted.

Bonnie : But I don't have that kind of feelings for Kai. We're just friends.

Elena : I denied what I felt about Damon for the longuest time.

Caroline : Yeah, denial land is a nice place but getting the real thing is even better, ya know.

Bonnie : **she got up** I just remembered I have something to do **she walked away**

Caroline : This is summer, you got nothing to do !

She didn't listen and kept walking.

Caroline : Are we really wanting her with a former psychopath ?

Elena : Look at our boyfriends.

Caroline : Right.

Elena : He has a girlfriend though.

Caroline : Bonnie's been a good girl for too long, it's about time she goes after what she wants.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few days later

Bonnie was walking in the streets sipping her coffee. She stopped on the sidewalk and was about to cross the road.

?: **he put his hands over her eyes** Guess who ?

Bonnie : If you could be Orlando Bloom...

Kai : **he scoffed and rolled his eyes** He's not even that handsome.

Bonnie : You're a guy, you can't understand.

Kai : **he let go of her eyes** Whatever.

Bonnie : What's up ?

Kai : I got a new spell. Thought you might want to try it.

Bonnie : Sure.

They went to his place. He lit some candles and put some sand on a bowl. They sat on the floor a map of Mystic Falls between them.

Bonnie : Ok, so what's the deal ?

Kai : We can locate all the vampires and pin them on that map.

Bonnie : That's awesome.

Kai : Take some sand in your right hand **he did it as he spoke**

She grabbed the sand.

Kai : Put your let hand in my left hand.

They joined hands.

Kai : We have to say the spell at least three times and then pour the sand over the map. It will glow where vampires are.

Bonnie : Easy.

He started to chant the spell and she repeated his words. After three times, they let the sand go on the map and looked. Spots started to glow all over town.

Bonnie : Mystic Falls, town with more undead people than alive ones.

Kai : **he chuckled** That must be Damon and Elena **he pointed at the Salvatore boarding house where two spots were glowing very close to each other**

Bonnie : **she shrugged** They're in love.

Kai : Everyone know that. Well, now we can see the vampires and hunt them just in case.

Bonnie noticed her hand was still in Kai's but she didn't bother moving it. It felt so right. She realized that maybe her friends were right. Maybe she had feelings for Kai. The sun was setting.

Kai : It's getting late. Do you want to go out for a drink ?

Bonnie : **she smiled** With pleasure.

Mystic grill

Bonnie licked the salt from her hand and drank the shot. Kai's actions mirrored hers. They were leaning against the counter.

Kai : **he put the glass on the counter** So, Jo was furious of course.

Bonnie : **she giggled** I can't believe you did that.

Kai : Hey, I wanted to drive.

Bonnie : But you were just fourteen ! And you used Jo's magic.

Kai : It was funnier. Until I crashed the car. My father's. So even if she was furious, Jo said it was her fault.

Bonnie : That's what siblings do.

Kai : **he smiled** Yeah.

She thought it was really nice to talk about magic with someone who truely understood. The last person who did was Grams and she missed her since she was gone. She also enjoyed to know more about Kai before he became the sociopath that killed his siblings on that night of 1994. That made her realize that there was always more that meet the eye and a story can be complicated. Her anger made her forget that fact. But in a twisted way if he never went in a killing spree, he wouldn't have been trapped and they would never have met. A noise snapped her out of her thoughts. A group of girls came in the grill talking and laughing. Kate was among them. That brought a smile to Kai's face. Bonnie's heart sank.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kate saw him and smiled. She started to walk towards them. They're so lovey dovey, Bonnie thought as she mentally rolled her eyes.

Kate : Hey, you two.

Kai : Hey **he kissed her**

Suddenly Bonnie wanted to be far away from here.

Kate : How are you, Bonnie ?

Bonnie : Actually, I'm feeling tired. I'm gonna go. Bye **she left the grill**

She walked down the street quickly but she heard footsteps.

Kai : Stop.

Bonnie : **she turned around** Aren't you supposed to be inside with Kate ?

Kai : She's with her friends. What was that ? You ignored her. Again.

Bonnie : I said I was tired. I'm going home.

Kai : We need to talk.

Bonnie : You're not lis...

She couldn't finish her sentence. He grabbed her arm and they vanished. They appeared in Kai's appartment. He turned on the lights.

Bonnie : **she got off his grip and hissed** You used magic on me.

Kai : Oh don't be so uptight. It's not like I siphoned you.

Bonnie : That's still not fair.

Kai : You know what's not fair ? You're never nice to Kate.

Bonnie : I barely know the girl.

Kai : Because you don't take the time to.

She didn't know what to say.

Kai : What's your problem with her ?

Bonnie : Nothing **she started to pace** But she doesn't know about half your life.

Kai : I'll tell her eventually.

Bonnie : When ? When she breeds Gemini twins ?

Kai : **he realized something** You're jealous.

Bonnie : Of what ?

A silence fell on them.

Bonnie : I should go **she started to walk away**

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

Bonnie : What...

He kissed her. Hard.

Kai : You're so damn cute when you're mad.

She wasn't listening anymore. A dark desire rose in her. She grabbed his face and kissed him with a lot of passion. He kissed her back and put his hands around her waist. There was no space left between them because her petite body was against his. He picked her up and put her on the counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer. He broke away from her mouth and kissed down her neck. She leaned her head back to give him more space. Lust was rising in both of their bodies. Their breaths were becoming harsh. Bonnie grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. It fell on the floor. She ran her hands on his chest admiring the muscles. Kai touched her shirt with his fingers and it fell apart.

Bonnie : I loved that shirt.

Kai : Too bad.

She knew he didn't mean a word because his eyes were devouring her black bra. He leaned over and kissed the space between her breasts. She closed her eyes and let out a low moan. He picked her up and walked to the bedroom where he sat her on the bed. She smirked and focused on his belt. She unbuckled it with her mind and threw it away. They finished undressing as if their clothes were on fire. Kai opened his drawer and took a condom. He prepared himself. Bonnie's heart was beating so loud in excitement. She bit down her lower lip. He smiled and joined her in his bed. She moaned when he was inside of her. He captured her mouth into an heated kiss as they started to move in sync.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning

Bonnie woke up and looked around. It wasn't her room. All that happened yesterday came back to her mind and she widened her eyes. She looked on her side and saw Kai sleeping peacefully. She started to feel guilty. Jeremy cheated on her with his ghost vampire ex-girlfriend and she knew the pain it caused her. And yet she did the same to Kate. It wasn't right. She left the bed as quietly as possible. She didn't want to wake him up. She gathered her clothes and left the room. She almost got fully dressed. She picked what was left of her shirt and whispered a word. The shirt was as good as new again and she put it on. She disappeared and appeared on her front porch. She stumbled a little. Damnit, she was aiming for her room but she wasn't so good at this. Kai taught her but...

No, it wasn't safe to think about him right now. She took her keys and went in. Maybe Caroline wasn't here. The blonde vampire lived in the house with Bonnie for the summer because her own empty house was too depressing. She could have gone to the boarding house but she wasn't sure Stefan was ready for that. Bonnie closed the door.

Caroline : **she appeared at the kitchen door** Scandalous sex, anyone ?

Bonnie : So scandalous I think Kate might mind.

Her friend gasped but she didn't leave her time to say more. She went upstairs to take a shower.

With Kai

Without opening his eyes, he touched the space next to him. It was empty and cold. He frowned and opened his eyes. She wasn't there.

Kai : Bonnie ?

No one answered. Great, she left, he thought. He passed a hand on his face and sighed. He thought about Kate. His first relationship in almost 20 years and he managed to mess it up already. His mind drifted on Bonnie. Flashbacks of yesterday brought a smile on his face. The truth was he always had a crush on her but he never dared making a move until last night. Now he didn't know where they were standing.

Later

Bonnie came in the kitchen.

Caroline : So, on a scale from one to...

Bonnie : Eleven, maybe twelve.

Caroline : But you don't even know what I was going to ask.

Bonnie : Yes, I do. You wanted me to rate my night.

Caroline : Touché. I guess it was wild because I'm counting at least three hickeys on your neck.

Bonnie : **she felt her cheeks burning up** Well...

Caroline : I can't believe you slept with Kai.

Bonnie : Me neither.

Caroline : Pancakes ?

Bonnie : I'll pass **she grabbed some cereal**

Caroline : What did he say this morning ?

Bonnie : Um, nothing.

Caroline : You sneaked on him.

Bonnie : Yeah.

Caroline : Oh so this was the walk of shame, tsk tsk.

Bonnie : Don't tsk tsk me, you sneaked on Tyler too the first time.

Caroline : True. The one million dollar question is what about now ?

This afternoon

She left the groceries store.

Kai : You didn't even leave a note.

Bonnie : **she saw a glint of hurt in his eyes** Sorry.

Kai : I feel bad about Kate too, you know.

Bonnie : Yeah. Well, it was just one night. It's not like it's going to happen again, right ?

Kai : **he hesitated but...** Right **he extended his hand** Friends ?

Bonnie : Friends.

They shook hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elena : So you told him you wanted to remain friends ?

Bonnie : Yes and he agreed.

They were at the Salvatore's walking between the bookshelves. She grabbed a book and read the back cover.

Elena : Mmmm...

Bonnie : What ?

Elena : What if he wanted to break up with Kate ?

Bonnie : I doubt that. He's happy with her.

Elena : You deserve to be happy too.

Damon : Can't believe you slept with him.

Bonnie : **she frowned** You were spying on this conversation ?

Damon : This is my house and I have vampire hearing.

Bonnie : Still, it was private.

Elena : Ok, break it off you two.

They groaned.

Damon : So unbelievable.

Elena : You gotta admit he's cute and hot.

Damon : I am all of that and yet she never slept with me.

Elena/Bonnie : Ewwww...

Damon : Exactly how I feel about you and Kai doing things.

Bonnie : And this is why the girl talk is for Elena and Caroline.

Damon : We don't need more Gemini around.

Bonnie : Wow, hold on there. It was just one night, I'm not breeding any twins, ok ?

Damon : Whatever. I need a drink **he walked away**

Elena : He has a point though.

Bonnie : I won't get pregnant plus I don't know if it could be twins. I have my own magic, it could interfere.

Elena : Yeah.

(A/N : I'm gonna put a disclaimer right now, Bonnie WONT get pregnant, guys:P)

A week later

It was Caroline's idea. She said that if they couldn't go to the beach they could at least go to the lake. They changed into their swimming suits and put summer clothes on. The doorbell rang.

Bonnie : I'll get that.

Caroline : K.

Bonnie : **she opened the door** Jer !

Jeremy : Hey.

They hugged.

Bonnie : How are you doing ?

Jeremy : Great. Learning how to be a badass hunter. What about you ?

Bonnie : Just enjoying my summer.

Caroline : Hope you brought swimming shorts.

Jeremy : Hi and nope.

Caroline : It's ok, we'll stop at the store on our way. Let's go **she left the house**

Jeremy : She still acts like she's on drugs.

Bonnie : **she giggled** Shhhh...

Lake

Caroline pulled over near the lake house. Elena and the Salvatore boys along with Tyler and Matt were already there. Jeremy greeted them and said he needed to change before disappearing in the house.

Stefan : Hey **he pecked Caroline's lips**

Elena : Shall we ?

Another car came. Kai and his girlfriend left it.

Bonnie : I didn't know they were coming.

Caroline : Whoops, I forgot to mention that.

The way she said it suggested otherwise.

Bonnie : Well, I'm going to see how's Jeremy doing.

And tell him Kai's on our side now, she thought before going in the house.

Damon : Well, this is going to be entertaining.

Elena slapped his chest lightly.

Kate : Who's Jeremy ? I never met him.

Kai : Bonnie's friend and ex-boyfriend.

The thought of Jeremy being back didn't please him at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jeremy : Let me get this straight. Kai is part of the gang now.

Bonnie : Yes.

Jeremy : This is weird. I mean after all he's done...

Bonnie : **she cut him** Most of our group did horrible things and yet second chances were given so why not Kai ?

Jeremy : You're defending him a lot.

Bonnie : I was just stating a point. He's here to chill and his girlfriend is here. Don't do anything stupid.

She had a big difficulty saying 'his girlfriend' knowing what happened between them but she managed. She had to. She wanted to be a good girl and stick to her word to stay just friends. On the other hand, a voice inside of her were screaming 'Who cares about Kate ?! Just go get your man !'. How will she handle to be around them ALL DAY ?

Jeremy : I'll try my best.

Bonnie : You teamed up with him in the past.

Jeremy : It was only to save you. I would have teamed up with Hitler.

She was touched with the thought and smiled.

Jeremy : Who told you that by the way ?

Bonnie : He did. Remember he's my friend now.

Jeremy : Yeah. Well, I'm ready so we can go.

They left the house and went outside. The group moved to the lake and they joined them. Kai eyed them and wondered what took them so long. His mind was full of ideas and most of them were nasty in his point of view. Jealousy poured in his heart. Kate was beside him and he knew he should be paying attention to her but he couldn't help himself. Bonnie was chatting with her two girl friends.

Caroline : We should go in the water !

They agreed and stripped to their bikinis. Kai's eyes were on Bonnie the whole time. She was wearing a green bikini and it fitted her skin tone so well. His palms ached to touch her because he remembered how soft her skin was. Memories of their special night came in his mind and he felt himself heating up. He decided it would be a great idea to go for a swim and took off his shirt and jeans. He didn't notice Bonnie was staring at him. She took in his well defined chest and toned abs.

Caroline : **she whispered in her ear** You're drooling.

Bonnie shook her head and went in the water.

Later

The group was having fun if it wasn't for the moments where Jeremy and Kai looked ready to start a fight. They seemed like two lions seizing each other and Bonnie felt caught into a crossfire.

Kate : Do they always act like that ?

It was the first time she was talking to her today. The young girl was surprised because she always did her best to avoid the blonde. It was stronger than herself. She knew she should be nice and try to know her but she couldn't. It was reminding her she didn't get Kai when she had a chance.

Bonnie : No. They never really interacted.

Kate : It's weird. Look at these two lions fighting for a territory.

Bonnie smiled because it was echoing her own thoughts. If only she knew the 'territory' was her. She told herself that she would talk to Kai alone as soon as she could. She didn't have to wait long. They were all busy and not paying much attention.

Bonnie : **she grabbed his arm** Come here.

They went away from the group.

Kai : What do you want ?

Bonnie : **she stopped** You to explain your attitude with Jeremy.

Kai : What attitude ?

Bonnie : You know very well what I'm talking about.

Kai : Why talking to me ? He does the same !

Bonnie : I already talked to him when we were in the house.

Kai : **he scoffed** It didn't take you long to go back with him.

Bonnie : Is this what it is about ? Your wounded ego ?

Kai : This has nothing to do with my ego.

There was a glint of anger in his blue eyes and something else she couldn't read. He walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bonnie swam in the water peacefully. So many thoughts in her head. What did he mean by 'This has nothing to do with my ego' ? Her heart fluttered. Maybe, just maybe...

No, he already has Kate, the voice of her reason said. She dived in and swam underwater for a few seconds. She broke the surface and wiped the water out of her face. Jeremy was there.

Bonnie : **she smiled** Hey.

Jeremy : He wants to kill me.

Bonnie : What ?

Jeremy : Kai. His eyes are telling me that.

Bonnie : I doubt he'll actually kill you. That's not his thing anymore **she looked towards the shore**

Kai was putting sunscreen on Kate's back but his eyes were on them.

Jeremy : Can I ask you something ?

Bonnie : Yeah.

Jeremy : What's going on between you and him ?

Bonnie : **nervous** What do you mean ?

Jeremy : Do you have a thing for him ?

Bonnie : **lying** No.

Jeremy : Then you don't mind if I do this **he put a hand on her waist**

That made her feel uncomfortable. It wasn't his hands she wanted to feel on her.

She smiled awkwardly before swimming away.

Later

She was in the lake house preparing some snacks. She heard some footsteps and looked over her shoulder. Kai was there and his eyes burned her body. She put her knife down and turned around. She leaned against the counter. They didn't say a word and stared at each other intensely. He walked towards her closing the space between them. She felt her heart racing. He touched her face slowly in a soft caress. It was sweet and agonizing for her at the same time. She couldn't take this anymore. She tiptoed and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He started to run his hands on her back sending shivers down her spine. Going a week without his touch seemed like a pure insanity now she was tasting it again. The kiss was getting heated as their tongues danced together. He broke it off to suck on her neck. She let out a moan and her hand played with his hair. Her eyes were half closed.

Kai : **he whispered** I missed being with you like that.

Bonnie : Me too **she grabbed his hand and led him to one of the guestrooms**

As soon as the door was closed they were kissing again. They didn't have much time. Their friends didn't need to notice they were gone for too long. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked backwards towards the bed. His knees hit it and they fell on it. She giggled. His hands were already pulling on the strand of her bikini top. She helped him out and it fell on the wooden floor. He caressed her chest teasing the sensitive nipples. She took in a harsh breath. He rolled over bringing her with him. He kissed her deeply while pulling down her bikini bottom. His swimming shorts soon followed. Skin on skin felt so good. He stroked her thighs softly spreading them. They both moaned when he entered her a few seconds later. Bonnie's last thought was that she was crazy if she imagined she could just stay friends with him. She wrapped her legs around her lover and met his thrusts.

20 minutes later

Bonnie came outside with a tray of sandwiches. Her friends were sitting at two tables and she walked towards them.

Caroline : What took you so long to do that ?

Bonnie : **she mentally cursed her blonde friend** We have heavy eaters here **she put the tray on the table**

Tyler and Matt started to wolf down. The young witch had a 'see what I mean' look. Kai left the house and joined them. Caroline walked to Elena who was a little away from the group. She was drinking a bad of blood as quietly as possible since Kate didn't know about them.

Caroline : They so had sex.

Elena : Yup.

Caroline : **she looked at Kate** I wish it were less complicated though.

Elena : So do I.

Caroline : Maybe we could...

Elena : No Caroline, we won't drown her into the lake to make it look like an accident.

Caroline : Seriously ? Why does everyone know what I'm going to say ?!

Elena : **she smiled** Because we know you.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They were gathering in the cars to go back in town.

Jeremy : Can I talk to you in private ?

Bonnie : Umm, sure.

They walked away.

Jeremy : I thought I knew you.

Bonnie : What do you mean ?

Jeremy : You lied to me today.

She didn't like where this was going.

Jeremy : I saw you with him **he almost spat the last word**

Bonnie : Oh.

Jeremy : **slightly disgusted** You were kissing.

She wondered how much he saw.

Jeremy : Don't worry, I left when I saw how...intimate it was going.

She felt relieved. She didn't want to hurt Jer. Even though there was nothing romantic between them anymore, on her side at least, she still cared.

Jeremy : I never imagined you could be that kind of girl.

Bonnie : **anger flashed through her** What kind of girl ?! The one that sleeps with someone who's already taken ? Don't you think I feel bad about that part ? I know it's wrong but I can't help myself ! And it's none of your business, Jeremy Gilbert, since you cheated on me with your vampire ghost ex-girlfriend ! **she stormed away**

Jeremy : Bonnie !

She ignored him. She was way too mad at the moment.

Caroline raised her eyebrow in a silent question.

Bonnie : He's not riding with us.

Caroline : **taking her friend's side** Ok.

They went in the car and said bye to their friends. The blonde girl started the car and drove away. Bonnie glanced in the review mirror. Jeremy looked grumpy. Her phone started to buzz. She checked the ID. Jeremy of course. She hit the ignore button.

Caroline : He knows, doesn't he ?

Bonnie : Yes.

Caroline : Obviously he's not taking it well.

Bonnie : Nope **she hit the ignore button again** But why are you taking it so well on the other hand ?

Caroline : Because I know what it feels like to be drawn to some darkness.

Her friend guessed she was talking about Klaus and their little time in the woods. They never really put the topic on the table since it was like walking on eggshells.

Bonnie : Yeah.

Caroline : Jeremy still has a soft spot for you, you know.

Bonnie : I do and that's the problem because I've moved on.

Caroline : I see. Well, Jeremy's a puppy while Kai's a lion.

Bonnie : **she smiled** Something like that.

She got a text and opened it.

'I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have said that even though what you're doing is wrong. Please forgive me. Jer.'

'Fine but I'm still mad'

'But not forever ?'

'No' she added a smile.

He responded with a thumb up.

The next morning

Kate came back from her jogging. She wiped her forehead and grabbed her keys. She opened the door and closed it behind her. She tossed the keys in the usual bowl. That was when it happened. She felt a presence behind her but before she could scream, a hand was slapped on her mouth.

?: Shhhhh.

It was a man. Her eyes widened when a note appeared out of nowhere and fell on the floor.

?: Shall we ?

They disappeared in a magical way.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Half an hour later

Kai slowly walked towards Kate's place. He was dreading this moment. He

knew he had to break up with her and that was when he wanted to do but he

also didn't want to hurt her. Damn these feelings. Sometimes he hated to have

them as the consequence of his merging with Luke (may he rest in peace). On

the other hand, they made him feel human and not like an abomination.

Especially when he realized his heart was beating for a gorgeous pair of green

eyes. He stopped at Kate's door and rang the doorbell. He took a deep breath

and waited. Nothing. Maybe she wasn't home. He was about to turn around

when he felt magic. It was coming from inside. He looked around before

disappearing. He reappeared in her appartment and scanned the room. A sheet

of paper was glowing on the floor catching his attention. He leaned down and

grabbed it.

Hello Kai,

by now you noticed your little blonde girlfriend is missing. I have her and in

exchange of her life, you have to come. Here's the address, bastard :

10th Monroe lane

Alistair

P.S : I hope you understood you have to come alone

Kai folded the paper in his fist and it turned into ashes. He closed his eyes and

focused. When he opened his eyes, he was on the Bennett's porch. He rang the

doorbell and waited impatiently.

Caroline : **she opened the door** Oh, it's you.

Kai : Hi Care, are you on your period ? Oh wait, you're a vampire.

Caroline : **she smiled a little** Very funny.

Kai : Is Bonnie here ?

Caroline : Yes. What's the reason of your visit ? **full of hope** Anything romantic ?

Kai : No. It's about magic.

Caroline : In the kitchen **she gestured him to come in**

He went straight to the room while the blonde girl closed the door.

Bonnie : **she smiled** Hey Kai **she saw his face** Bad news ?

Kai : You can say that. One of my foes, Alistair, is here and he has Kate.

Caroline : What did you do to him ?

Kai : **uncomfortable** If I just say 'something horrible', will you leave it to that ?

Bonnie/Caroline : No.

Kai : **he raised his hands** Ok ok. He had a brother and I kinda siphoned his magic away 18 years ago.

Bonnie : Kinda ?

Kai : He's in the coma.

Bonnie : Oh.

Caroline : And this Alistair is seeking revenge.

Kai : Yes.

Bonnie : Ok, so what's the plan ?

Kai : No, I didn't come here so you could risk your life. I just wanted you to know that I could disappear and...

Bonnie : Even the more reasons to help you.

Caroline : I'm with her on this one.

Meanwhile

Kate was tied on a chair and she was really scared.

Alistair : Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Well, as long as Kai comes.

Kate : What do you want, bastard ?!

Alistair : Ah, she bites.

She glared at him.

Alistair : You don't know the truth, do you ?

Kate : What ?

Alistair : Your boyfriend is far from being a saint. He hurt my brother and I hate him for that. In fact, he is a witch.

Kate : You're insane.

Alistair : Then how do you explain the way I brought you here ?

She looked down.

Alistair : I know this is a lot to handle.

Kai : **he popped in the room** Let her go.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kate startled at his sudden apparition.

Alistair : Here's Superman.

Kai : She has nothing to do with your problem.

Alistair : You're right. I'll let her go soon enough.

Kai : I'm sorry for what I did to Andrew.

Alistair : Yeah I heard you merged with Luke and won emotions. Well good for you but that doesn't bring back my brother.

Bonnie : **she popped in too** But I can help.

Kate's eyes got wide. Her too ?!

Alistair : **he nodded** A Bennett witch.

Bonnie : Yup. Let me help you.

Alistair : I don't know if I should trust you since you seem to associate with this asshole.

All of the sudden he couldn't move. Bonnie waved her hand uncloacking

Caroline. The vampire was holding Alistair from the back, her arm around his

neck. He winced.

Caroline : You only have two options. One : you listen. Two : I rip your throat out **her fangs appeared**

Kate seriously considered fainting but she stayed strong.

Bonnie : Ok so here's the plan...

Portland West Hospital

The aisle of the hospital was buzzing with noises but it stopped suddenly. As if

they were really tired, all doctors and nurses fell deeply asleep. Bonnie, Kai

and Alistair popped in.

Alistair : How long the sleeping spell will work ?

Bonnie : About 15 minutes. Where is Andrew's room ?

Alistair : This way.

They walked there. Andrew was related to several machines. Guilt hit Kai very

hard. He was responsible for this.

Alistair : I'm keeping my eyes on you. No funny business.

Bonnie : Let's get this over with **she extended her hand**

Kai grabbed it. She placed the other on Andrew's chest and started to chant. Her

mind searched inside Kai's magic. He helped her find what she was looking for.

Andrew's magic. She 'grabbed' it her body acting like a bridge between the two

male witches. Kai felt his body weakening. The machines started to go crazy.

Alistair came closer frowning and ready to stop whatever was going on.

Andrew opened his eyes.

Bonnie : It's done **she let go of Kai**

He took a few deep breaths recovering.

Andrew : **he looked around confused** Alistair ?

Alistair : **he rushed to the bed** Drew !

Andrew : Why am I here ?

Alistair : It's a long story.

Bonnie : We should go.

Alistair : **he looked up at them with happy tears in his eyes** You can.

They left the room.

Kai : Thanks.

Bonnie : **small smile** You're welcome.

He stopped.

Bonnie : What ?

Kai : I can't let you fix my wrongs.

Bonnie : You're right. You have to do it yourself but I can help sometimes.

Kai : Do we have a deal ?

Bonnie : Deal.

They shook hands and went back to Mystic Falls. They found Caroline parked

in front of Kate's appartment.

Caroline : She didn't let me in and she's freaking out.

Kai looked towards Kate's place a little worried. Bonnie realized that maybe he

loved her. Her heart tightened in pain.

Bonnie : You should go. She needs you.

Kai : Thanks again.

They said bye and his friend got in the car. Caroline drove away. Bonnie felt her

eyes burning. She closed them trying to prevent the tears from falling but it

was no use.

Caroline : **she looked at her** Bonnie ?

She didn't respond anything because she was sobbing. Caroline pulled on the

side of the road and stopped the car. She undid her seatbelt and hugged her

witch friend. Not the best way to find out you're in love with a guy, she

thought. She would be visiting Kai Parker soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kai figured that popping in her appartment would scare her to death. He rang

the doorbell. No answer.

Kai : Kate, I know you're here.

The silence was his only answer. He sighed and focused on the door. It opened

itself and he went in. He closed the door behind himself. Kate was looking at

him with wide eyes.

Kai : We need to talk.

Kate : Stay where you are.

Kai : Please **he took a few steps**

Kate : Don't come any closer **she almost ran away, tripped and fell on the couch**

He watched her sat up and played with her hands.

Kate : What are you ?

Kai : A witch.

Kate : **she shook her head** I can't believe this. It's not supposed to exist.

Kai : I know it's a lot to take in. I didn't want you to find out the truth in such a way.

Kate : I can't.

Kai : What do you mean ?

Kate : I want a normal life. I don't want to know more about supernatural creatures and...

Kai : I guess I won't be part of that life.

Kate : Why are you even bothered ? Don't you have a thing for Bonnie ?

Kai : How do you know that ?

Kate : I started to have suspicions yesterday at the lake. You just comfirmed what I thought. Not to mention she never liked me.

Kai : I see.

Kate : Can you go now ?

Kai : I just want to make sure you're fine.

Kate : I am. Goodbye.

Kai : Goodbye, Kate **he left**

The next day

Caroline resisted the temptation to knock his door down. She used the doorbell

instead and tapped her foot.

Kai : **he opened the door** Caroline ?

Caroline : Invite me in. And that's not a suggestion.

Kai : Ok, come in.

A blonde storm invaded his appartment. He closed the door.

Caroline : You broke Bonnie's heart.

Kai : I never meant to do that.

Caroline : Kate is not that fabulous. What do you even see in her ?

Kai : She dumped me.

Caroline : **she grinned** Really ?

Kai : Hide your sadness.

Caroline : What about Bonnie then ?

Kai : I'm in love with her.

Caroline squealed in excitement.

Kai : But I hurt her and maybe...

Caroline : You have to tell her how you feel.

Kai : Now ?

Caroline : **she walked towards his bedroom** Let me help you choose what you're going to wear.

Kai : Hey, I let you in but that doesn't mean you have the permission to go in my roo-

She pulled him in.

Later

He was standing in front her door feeling so nervous. He couldn't do this ! Then

he thought about her and realized he couldn't let go his chance. He rang the

doorbell.

Bonnie : **she opened the door** Hey.

Kai : Hey, I brought you flowers.

It was Caroline's idea but he had to admit she was right when he saw Bonnie's smile.

Bonnie : Thanks. Come in.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

She went in the kitchen and put the flowers in a vase. He was observing her. He

knew he should tell something but the words were stuck in his throat.

Bonnie : **she turned around** So, you came here just to give me flowers ?

Kai : I hope you like them.

Bonnie : I do, they're perfect.

Kai : Good.

Bonnie : Kai, why did you come here ?

Kai : Are you fine ?

Bonnie : Yeah, why wouldn't I be ?

She remembered how she cried last night. No, he couldn't know that.

Kai : You know, with all that happened yesterday.

Bonnie : We handled as usual.

Kai : Yeah.

Why were they dancing around the topic ?!

Kai : I'm not here for that.

Bonnie : Oh ?

Kai : Kate broke up with me.

Bonnie : I see.

Kai : She couldn't be with someone like me.

Bonnie : What did you tell her ?

Kai : Just that I was a witch and it was enough to freak her out.

She nodded. A part of her started to jump in joy. He was free !

Kai : She doesn't understand me like you do.

Bonnie : Wait...

Kai : What ?

Bonnie : Am I your second choice ? Is this why you're here ?

Kai : No, no, you're getting this all wrong.

Bonnie : Yeah, I don't understand.

Kai : Can we sit down ?

Bonnie : I guess so.

They sat around the kitchen's table. It reminded him when they were in the

prison world and he made her diner in his old Portland house. He really opened

himself to her this time, he showed what was underneath the psychotic

sociopath side. It didn't work but today was different. He was different. She

was waiting for him to speak. He grabbed her hands feeling that it would

somehow put more weight on his words. She looked at their hands enjoying

the warmth.

Kai : You were always my first choice. Even in 1994 where I couldn't figure out what was the weird sensation in my stomach.

Bonnie : If it's true, why Kate ?

Kai : Being your friend was more than I could ask. I didn't expect you to be interested in me that way. Hell, I dreamed of it of course but...Well, what I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you.

She smiled.

Kai : It's your turn to say something.

She freed her hands and got up. He got worried. Maybe Caroline was out of line

when she talked about her broken heart. Bonnie put her hands on his shoulders

and leaned in. He looked at her with a great satisfaction. Her lips touched his

and he closed his eyes. The kiss was deep. He pulled her on his lap. It lasted for

a few minutes.

Kai : Mmm, I like this position.

Bonnie : And you just perverted the moment.

He chuckled.

Bonnie : I am in love with you too. I realized that almost too late.

Kai : **he shook his head** It's never too late **he kissed her**

THE END !


End file.
